A Reason to Survive
by honeypoppy0212
Summary: This was written before Season 3 started. It's my take on what would happen after Sawyer, Kate, and Jack were taken by the Others in the Season 2 finale. Pairing: Sawyer & Kate


A Reason To Survive

They could hear what they thought was Jack being tortured by the Others. Little did they know it was all for show. Part of the Others' plan to break them down and make them cooperate. Jack was hearing the same thing from his cell, thinking it was them.

Kate couldn't take it any more. She pounded on the door and screamed until she couldn't scream any more. "Stop it! Let him go!" Why wouldn't they listen to her? The last words they said to the three of them before taking Jack away were ringing in her ears. If they wanted to live they had to cooperate. If not, they would die. And from the sounds of it Jack wasn't cooperating. She already knew none of them would. They weren't going to do whatever terrible thing the Others wanted them to do, especially if meant harm for the rest of the survivors. She knew even Sawyer would rather die than have it be his fault that other members of the survivors died. That's when it hit her. This was it...they were going to die.

She couldn't take it any more. She started to cry. She didn't want to cry, to show this weakness in front of Sawyer, but she couldn't stop. She started to shake uncontrollably and slide down the door to the floor. Sawyer couldn't stand to watch her pounding the door and screaming, but he didn't know what to do or how to stop her. She wasn't going to listen to him. But at the same time it was tearing him up inside to watch her like this. When she started crying that was the last straw. His heart broke for her. He couldn't take it anymore.

Without giving it a second thought he walked over and knelt next to her. He put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her back up. She turned to face him. She was still crying and shaking. It was just too much for him to watch. He wrapped his arms around her and held her as tight as he could with his forehead resting on the top of her head and his hand running up and down her back trying to comfort her. Kate cried until she couldn't cry any more. He remembered the last words Tom said as he left the room dragging Jack with him. He felt like this was the end of the line for them as well.

Kate's sobs slowly began to die away. She felt so safe there in his arms, being held so tight. She could get used to this she thought. She mentally kicked herself for letting her mind even go there. Kate tilted her head back and pulled away from Sawyer's chest just enough so she could look at his face. Feeling her move, Sawyer lifted his head enough to look her in the eyes. Kate let out a small sigh. "Sawyer, I don't want to die," she said as the tears threatened to start up again.

"You're not gonna die Freckles," Sawyer said.

"You've heard those screams. There's no telling what they'll do to us," Kate said.

Sawyer looked deep into Kate's eyes and said, "They're not gonna hurt you Freckles, I'll make damn sure of that."

Kate started to say something in reply but was cut off by Sawyer as his lips touched hers. At first their kisses were slow and soft for comfort, but they quickly heated up to something more just like their first kiss not that long ago. This time however, Sawyer's hands weren't tied behind his back and they began to roam. Kate thought about pulling away and stopping him but she realized she didn't want to stop him. She realized that she had been hiding her true feelings all this time. She really did feel something for him, a connection, a bond and she wanted to see where that connection would take them. When she was with him, she felt like a part of her that had been missing for so long wasn't missing any longer.

As things became more frenzied, Sawyer realized where things were going and that he didn't want things to get that far unless he knew that's what she really wanted too. Not just comfort or lust or trying to forget what was happening around them, but really wanted to be with him, to make love with him. He had bedded many women before, but like Kate had told him not any exactly like her. She was special and he knew it. She was his equal, his other half. He had to make sure she felt the same way. He stopped the kiss and pulled away from her just a tiny bit. Kate looked at him questioningly, but then realized what he was thinking.

Sawyer swallowed hard and then said, "Kate, is this what you really want, cause if not…" Kate bit her lip and smiled. She looked in his eyes and nodded her head. That's all the confirmation he needed. He crushed his lips back to hers and picked her up off the floor. They had been sleeping, in small beds on opposite sides of the room. Sawyer gently laid Kate down on his bed and joined her there never breaking their kiss.

***********

Sawyer stretched and froze in shock when his hand hit something. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled as memories of the previous night returned to him. Sawyer still couldn't believe it. He still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that it was Kate laying there next to him. If he was dreaming, he didn't want to ever wake up. He trailed his fingers down Kate's arm and she curled into him as she woke up. She pulled the thin cover up closer around her and turned to Sawyer and smiled.

"Mornin' Freckles."

"Morning yourself, Tex," she smiled.

Kate was happy, this was where she wanted to be. Well, not here as in with the Others, but here as in Sawyer's arms. They both stared into each other's eyes and knew this was what they wanted. They were each other's chance at happiness and love, each other's reason to survive. They shared a long kiss as Sawyer pulled them both up and propped himself against the wall.

"Guess we better get dressed so we can discuss a plan to find Jack and get us all the hell out of here," Sawyer said.

Kate laced her fingers through his and nodded her head. Things had changed so quickly from being so distraught that she thought it was all over to realizing how she felt for Sawyer and having a reason to keep fighting. They had strengthened each other's will to survive. They both knew they would make it back to the other side of the island and when they did they would be ready to explore their connection and see where it would take them. They would have their chance at love and happiness.


End file.
